


What's Done is Done

by beren



Series: What is done. [1]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Georg has an embarrassing problem he goes to Bill for help, even though that probably makes him insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Done is Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://meridian-star.livejournal.com/profile)[**meridian_star**](http://meridian-star.livejournal.com/) in [the charity vgift](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/647121.html) meme thingy (go check it out). It turned out way more serious than I expected and so not the porn I was planning when I started :). I do hope it is what you were after. Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[category: het](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category%3A%20het), [category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category%3A%20slash), [fandom: tokio hotel](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom%3A%20tokio%20hotel), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20creature%20fic), [genre: vampires](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20vampires), [info: vgift](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/info%3A%20vgift), [pairing: th - bill/georg](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20th%20-%20bill%2Fgeorg), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type%3A%20fiction)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Georg realised he had to be going insane the moment he knocked on Bill's hotel room door. Of all the people he could have picked to talk to, Bill wasn't usually at the top of the list, well not about things like this. Bill was good for what to buy female relatives and girlfriends as presents, or how to fix arguements, but this was nothing to do with an argument. In fact Georg had no idea why he suddenly felt the need to talk to Bill.

"Hey, Georg," Bill greeted with a smile when he opened the door, "what's up?"

It was not something Georg wanted to discus in the corridor, not that he was even sure he wanted to discus is anymore at all.

"Can I come in?" he asked, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

Bill went from cheerful to worried in a heartbeat and opened the door further.

"Of course," Bill said and ushered Georg in.

He walked past the singer and tried to figure out what he was going to say. It was idiotic really; he should have gone to Gustav, or Tom, but it wasn't as if he could just run away now. Bill knew something was up and Bill was like a dog with a bone if he thought his friends needed something. It never mattered if they thought they needed it once Bill set his mind to it.

"Now, what do you need to talk about?" Bill asked, walking round him where he had just stopped in the middle of the room.

He really didn't know how to start.

"I could start taking wild guesses," Bill said when he failed to say anything and Georg would have pointed out that was a really bad idea when he noticed something.

It wasn't a large movement on Bill's part, in fact it was quite subtle, but Georg was on edge. His senses were primed and he caught it.

"Did you just sniff me?" he asked, well aware he was deflecting, but ready to jump at anything.

Bill put his hands on his hips.

"I like your deordorant, now stop stalling."

It was difficult to sway Bill's attention once you had it.

"Um," was about all Georg could find to say.

"I really will start guessing," Bill warned and that would so, so, so not be pretty, Georg knew for a fact.

"Okay," he said in defeat and sat down on the bed, "just please, promise you won't make fun of me."

Bill sat down next to him and gently placed a hand on his arm.

"I'd never do that," Bill promised sincerely, "not about something important."

Georg knew that was true at least; their teasing was never about anything that would really hurt.

"It's me and Dana," he admitted quietly, "something's wrong."

As he watched, Bill's expression actually became stricken.

"But you are so perfect together," Bill said, clearly distressed by the news.

"Not anymore," Georg said, unsure if he should go on. "Something happened, something kind of kinky, and now something's wrong."

Bill took his hand.

"Georg, you can tell me anything."

For a moment he just sat there and then he took a deep breath.

"It's ... I ..." he wasn't sure how to put it; it was so embarrassing. "I can't get it up," he finally confessed.

The only response was a blink.

"What, not at all?" Bill asked after a moment, sounding shocked.

Georg cringed.

"That's the other part of the problem," he admitted, feeling like he was betraying his long term girlfriend. "It's just with her. When I'm with her it's like a switch flicks or something. So far I've hidden it, but I don't know what to do."

He prayed Bill would have an idea of what he could do because he really didn't have a clue. Surprisingly Bill did not reply right away and his friend appeared very serious.

"Georg," Bill said eventually, "what did she do?"

The heat rose in his cheeks almost immediately; it was really very silly.

"Georg," Bill prodded when he did not reply.

"She bit me," he admitted, a bit louder than he had intended to, "we were having sex and she bit me."

It was cold outside so he had been wearing a scarf and he pulled it aside so Bill could see the bruise. He had been sure Dana drew blood, but he had to have imagined it because there were teeth marks but no wounds. He had checked in the mirror.

"And you didn't like it?" Bill questioned gently, leaning forward and looking at the mark.

"God no, I loved it," Georg admitted, because he honestly couldn't remember an orgasm like it, "but ever since ... well, y'know."

He made a gesture towards his groin. It was all hideously confusing really; he hadn't minded at all when Dana had done it, but his body kept betraying him now. He froze when Bill leaned into him and sniffed at the mark.

"Oh," Bill said and sounded somewhere between shocked and bemused.

"What?" Georg asked, totally bemused.

Bill looked at him very seriously.

"Since when are you bisexual?"

It was definitely not the question he had been expecting and caused him to do a double take. That was something he had never told anyone, not even Gustav, who was basically his best friend.

"I ... ah ..." He was honestly speechless. "What?"

"Bisexual, Georg, as in you like boys as well."

For a moment he sat there with his mouth open.

"What has that got to do with anything?" he finally demanded, annoyed that he was so confused.

"Because you're clearly attached to a male and what Dana did made you flip so you don't fancy her anymore," Bill said bluntly. "Taking an educated guess is it me or Tom?"

Georg might have stopped breathing for a few seconds. That piece of information was buried even further down than his occasional glances at the male of the species.

"You," he said, but he wasn't sure it was actually audible.

Bill closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That would explain it," Bill said, but seemed to be talking more to himself than Georg.

"Explain what?" Georg asked when Bill didn't volunteer any more information.

Sighing Bill shook his head and then smiled as if resigning himself to something that he really didn't mind, but was a bother.

"How long have you been pining after me?" the singer asked with supreme confidence.

"I wouldn't call it pining," Georg defended himself and Bill just smiled more.

A raised eyebrow urged him on when he didn't continue immediately.

"You know when you stopped being small and cute and shot up?" he finally confessed.

Bill had the grace to look surprised.

"Oh god, no wonder then," Bill said.

"No wonder what," Georg pushed, this time he wanted answers.

A nod told him that he was going to get what he was requesting, but Bill was clearly considering how to put it.

"Your girlfriend," Bill finally began, "she's not exactly normal."

That caused him to frown; he might be having trouble with Dana, but he didn't want Bill disrespecting her.

"Not like that," Bill said and swiped his arm, "I like her, but there are things I know about her that you don't."

He didn't like that even more.

"How? Why?"

"Because Tom and I aren't normal either and like knows like," Bill said simply.

This was just getting weirder and Georg didn't know how to react.

"Look," Bill said, patting his hand fondly, "this is going to be a bit of a shock, but there are things you need to know about. Don't freak out and promise to hear me out."

If truth be told he was already freaking out a little, but he nodded.

"The world isn't quite as simple as mortals like to make out," Bill said and Georg almost nodded again before his mind caught up with that.

"Did you say mortals?" he asked, just to make sure.

Bill smiled and bobbed his head.

"You make it sound like you're not talking about yourself," Georg voiced what he was thinking.

Another smile and another nod.

"Georg, my whole family are vampires," Bill said simply. "When Tom and I hit twenty one we stopped ageing. We can make it look to mortals as if everything's going on normally, but one day we'll drop the disguise and just vanish to start new lives. Dana is the same."

Total disbelief flashed through Georg's head; he simply could not take in what he was being told. It was utterly ridiculous. The whole idea was completely stupid and he stood up. Bill had to think he was an idiot.

"Georg," Bill said, standing up beside him and taking hold of his wrist, "there's a whole world mortals don't take any notice of, we're just a little part. Look at me."

He wanted to just leave, but if he so much as damaged one of Bill's nails Tom would kill him so he didn't pull away. Annoyed he looked up ready to give Bill a piece of his mind.

He froze.

Bill was smiling at him and he looked the same, chiselled features slightly softer because he wasn't wearing the usual makeup, all accept his eyes. Bill's eyes were still their beautiful brown, all apart for the very centre, the bit right around the pupil; that part was glowing gently green.

"Oh my god," he said as he just stared.

Then his hand went to his neck.

"She bit me," he said as he realised that what he remembered was not an exaggeration of his memory playing tricks.

His mind was a little fuzzy about the actual event, but he had thought he remembered things that just couldn't have been real. It was truer than he had imagined.

"Why did she bite me?"

Bill sat down, still holding his wrist and patted the bed. After a few seconds he acquiesced to the request and took up his previous spot.

"She was showing you how much she wanted you," Bill said gently, eyes back to normal. "The bite is up there above sex. It is the ultimate pleasure and Dana was trying to initiate a full mating bond between you."

That didn't make any sense to Georg; it had completely turned him off sex.

"It didn't work did it?" he said as he thought it through.

Bill shook his head, appearing slightly sad and sympathetic.

"The mating bond is very strong," Bill explained, "and no one, mortal or otherwise could cope with being in it with two vampires. There are natural safeguards to prevent that happening and if one vampire tries to initiate it with someone already involved with another it acts like the opposite."

That explained the lack of performance problem, but then Georg's mind caught up with the implications of that statement.

"You mean ..?" he asked as what Bill was saying sunk in. "But we've never ... I've never really ..."

"How long have we known each other?" Bill asked with a little half smile.

Georg didn't even bother to do the maths; if felt like just about his whole life. The time before the band seemed so remote as to not count.

"You've always been my big brother," Bill said and smiled a little, "mostly."

It was the 'mostly' that was telling.

So many revelations hit Georg at the same time that his world kind of rocked.

"Brothers," he said and laughed a little at his own stupidity, "not likely."

He'd had dreams about Bill for years and very few of them had been innocent. In everyday life he had played it straight, but that was because the nightmares of what a mess he could make were worse than letting the dreams go.

"But," he said looking up at Bill as he realised he wasn't the only one who had been hiding everything from everybody, "you always swear up and down you're not gay."

That made Bill grin.

"You don't have the sole rights to being bisexual," Bill said and then sobered again. "You also don't have the market on being an idiot it seems."

Georg had seen Bill act on impulse before, which was less often than people would have suspected, and he knew it when he saw it. When Bill's lips touched his it was like something lit a fire inside him and he was kissing back before he thought about it. It felt right and perfect and then his higher thoughts kicked back in and he had to push Bill away.

"What about Dana?" he asked, kind of desperately. "How can I do this to her?"

Bill looked so torn and apologetic.

"It's already done," Bill said and there was sorrow in the tone, but no guilt.

Georg felt conflicted and guilty; he never cheated on girlfriends.

"But ..."

"Georg," Bill said firmly, taking his hand; "there is no going back. If we'd known, maybe, I'm not sure, but we might have been able to break what we have so that you and she could ... but it's too late. The bond was made and it inverted; you'll never ... um ... never be able to ..."

There was genuine regret in Bill's voice.

"I'm sorry." It was said so quietly, but Georg knew it was real.

"I have to talk to here," he decided almost immediately. "Bill, I ... it's not ... I need to ... I'll come back," he finished eventually.

He was so very confused and, this time, Bill let him go when he headed to the door.

====

When he made it back to his room Georg had a minor freak out. Vampires, honest to god vampires, and he'd been living in their pockets for years without knowing it. He had so many questions screaming in his head, but after sticking his head under the cold tap he managed to make himself stop panicking. He had to talk to Dana.

Pulling his hair into a rough ponytail he walked into the bedroom and picked up his mobile phone. There was her name right in the front in his quick dial. Two days ago he had loved her with all his heart, but as he thought about it he realised it wasn't just the sex that had changed. That is what had been most obvious and had been bothering him, but it wasn't everything and he found the fond feelings still there, but not the fire. It was confusing.

After staring at the screen for several minutes he finally hit dial.

"Georg," Dana greeted him and there was something in her voice he hadn't noticed before in his own panic.

"Hi," he said and then took a deep breath. "It's over isn't it?"

There was no point in beating around the bush and for a moment there was silence from the other end of the phone.

"I know what you tried to do," he added quietly, "and I know why it didn't work. Bill."

"Bill?"

"We didn't know," he promised faithfully; "it was just there. I'm sorry, I didn't know."

He felt so guilty; everything had seemed so perfect.

"Oh, Georg," Dana said, voice full of something he couldn't quite identify, "it's not your fault. You didn't know there was anything to look for. If ..."

"Too late for ifs," he said, not wanting her to pull blame onto herself.

"Yeah," she agreed.

They fell into silence again and he just listened to her breathing.

"You know some vampires believe the bond is pre-destined," Dana said eventually; "maybe it is."

Georg didn't know what to say about that.

"No blame," Dana said after yet more silence. "Still friends?"

It hurt way less than Georg thought it should have.

"Yes," he said, "always."

"I loved you, Georg," Dana said and sounded sorry, but resigned, "never forget that."

"I loved you too," he replied and still couldn't really believe he couldn't feel that anymore.

"Go talk to him," Dana told him before he could say anything else; "and tell him if he hurts you I will rip his heart out."

That made Georg laugh just a little.

"Bye," he said quietly.

The call ended simply and then he threw his phone onto the bed. His future had seem so set and now it was all different and for a while he just stood there. Bill was waiting for him just down the corridor and eventually he moved. When he reached Bill's hotel room the door was open just a little, waiting for him, and he walked in and closed it behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked simply as he looked at Bill sitting on the bed.

"All or nothing," Bill replied with equal candour; "you know I can't do things any other way."

"What about the move to L.A.?" he brought up the first problem that popped into his head.

"Details," Bill replied and slowly stood up. "We can work all that out when we have to. Either we make this or we find a way to break it."

Bill was giving him the choice and Georg felt the weight of the decision alight on his shoulders.

"What do you want?" he asked, not willing to force Bill into anything.

"I must have made a decision a long time ago," Bill said with a sad little smile.

Stepping towards him, Bill looked him directly in the eyes.

"What would it mean?" He needed to understand.

"Everything," Bill replied simply. "Mum and Dad never had a mating bond; they're both vampires so they didn't need it, but Mum and Gordon do. It's beautiful. After the wedding Gordon finally let Mum share her immortality with him. They want to be together forever."

As Georg listened he tried to imagine that, but it kind of blew his mind. This was what Bill was offering him and it enticed and scared him. He knew that Bill would hold nothing back; it wasn't in Bill's nature. If he chose to go forward there would be no more hiding, no halfways. It would change their whole world.

"Everything," he whispered, almost like a prayer.

Bill crossed the last distance between them with a sultry step, eyes glowing from within. The kiss was like fire through his nervous system as his body lit up and he found himself wrapping his arms around Bill in a need to touch. Dana had always been a little aggressive when it came to their encounters, so he wasn't overly shocked when Bill pushed him into the wall and upped the kissing to the next level. It seemed to be a vampire thing and Bill's hand rapidly worked their way under his clothes. He wasn't quite expecting the hand down the front of his jeans so quickly though.

Moaning into the kiss he didn't have much choice except to enjoy it as Bill used his added height to take charge. Unlike Tom, Georg had never seen Bill in a tryst with anyone, not in a dark club and not on one of the tour buses or anywhere else and he could only imagine how hot it would have looked. Bill kissed like he did everything else; with his whole heart, mind and body and Georg didn't mind admitting he was a little overwhelmed.

Bill's hand had wormed inside his underwear and the touch was so intimate and yet not quite enough. Jeans were restrictive and Georg wondered how quickly he could get both of them out of theirs. However, thoughts about nakedness and who would top whom flew out of his head as Bill roughly broke the kiss.

"Mine," was the word Bill hissed and it sounded so completely true that it sent shocks of excitement through Georg's whole body.

All or nothing, that was how Bill worked and Georg found just how completely that was true as Bill dragged his shirt aside and kissed over the spot Dana had bitten him. There was something very possessive in that kiss and it didn't shock Georg in the slightest when the kiss became something else.

He didn't remember the bite hurting last time, but then he and Dana had been having full on sex at the time. Fangs sliding into his neck sent shocks of pain through his system, but it was like a switch turning up the sensitivity of every erogenous zone in his body. Suddenly Bill's hand palming his cock was like the most amazing sex he had ever had and as Bill moved against him, drinking and moaning, his muscles began to turn to water. Georg had no control at all and Bill just drove him on, sending him spiralling into orgasm before he really had time to come to terms with what was happening.

Vague self-preservation instincts and Bill's body pressed hard against him were the only things that kept him on his feet and all he could do was ride out the pleasure. For a few seconds he honestly wasn't sure which way was up as everything external became mostly irrelevant. It was pure pleasure overload and only grabbing the table next to him stopped him crumpling when the pressure of Bill's body disappeared.

His eyes were greeted by dark angle as he finally saw Bill completely revealed. The small glowing ring in Bill's eyes was now almost obscuring the rest of the irises and Bill's skin looked incredibly pale. However, it was Bill's lips that drew his gaze. Plump and full from kissing they were slightly parted and red with his blood, revealing the delicate points of sharp fangs behind them. They seemed to pull Georg in and even though his limbs were not working properly he staggered to Bill.

"Mine," he said and kissed those beautiful lips.

 **The End**


End file.
